


Magic’s Fate

by Toaverse



Category: Brave (2012), Onward (2020)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Possible loneliness, Witches, also a mention of Sully, because the Pixar theory :D, yes Boo is the witch from Brave in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: The old wood carver was always the one that changes fates. So the will o’ wisps decide to lead her to hers, which is a literal world change.(My probably failed attempt in yeeting Onward into the Pixar theory :/)
Kudos: 21





	Magic’s Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I probably already know what you’re thinking. “What the fricking heck is this trash?!”. 
> 
> Well, yea, it is :/
> 
> (If you don’t know what the Pixar theory is, I highly recommend watching a video about it first)
> 
> Oh well, it’s better then Onward being an imagination of someone (that will ruin it...)
> 
> Enjoy!

The dark sky of nighttime has arrived in Scotland, which means the wood carver witch can look for some more wood in the forest again.

It was a usual routine for her that she started after a red haired princess bought every wood carving she owned. Carving woods by day, maybe doing some magic when she has nothing to do, and looking for more wood material for a few hours when the sky became a dark shade of blue.

Until the will o’ the wisps decide to interfere.

Since the sky was jet black by now, her crow was with her, because it was quite a challenge to collect wood all by yourself without night vision. The human magician had already sprankled some wood together and was carrying it in both her arms, when a blue light appeared a few meters away from her. And then another who appeared behind the first one.

And another.

And another.

“Blue wisps! Blue wisps!” The black crow crowed, catching the witch’s attention.

A quick memory flashed into her mind. “That’s why the wisps lead me hear!” Was something that a curly red haired girl once said when she visited her cottage. ‘Huh, so those are the wisps she talked about.’ The wood carver thought to herself. She also once heard that those wisps would lead her to her fate.

Wondering what in the world her “fate” could possibly be, the wood carver witch decides to follow the blue lights. With every few steps she took, the nearest wisp would fade away. But the small blue creatures made sure that the old woman would keep track of them.

And finally, the witch reached her so called “fate”, and she couldn’t have been more caught off guard and surprised.

A few meters away from her lays something that stands out of the dark area. Something that gives orange-yellow light. The witch couldn’t quite see what it is yet, but it has to be something magical.

The old lady stepped closer to the object, and it became clear what it is. It’s a stone, a orange-yellow shining stone that stood out in the dark erea. It was a surprise to her that no one noticed it before.

With one snap of her finger, the wood pieces the old witch had been carrying flew above her in the sky, almost like the objects where hanging. It took her a few steps to have the stone within her reach. And she carefully picked the magical object up with two hands, staring at it with eyes of wonder.

“Oh my...” the lady let out of fascination. In all her years of practicing and doing magic, she had never seen a magical artifact before. Not even in the monster world where she met that blue haired monster that she called “kitty”. The now 101 year old still has a vague memory of that event. The old lady even has a wood carving of the blue monster.

The wood carver witch was so caught in amazement, that she didn’t even notice that there was also a small peace of paper in the spot where the stone lay. She noticed a moment later thanks to the orange-yellow glow the stone gave.

‘And what’s this...?’ She thought to herself while picking up the peace of paper.

It appeared to be a spell, but it’s strangely written. The old wood carver does however recognize some of the letters of the alphabet, but it was still written strangely.

After looking and reading the text on the paper for a few moments, the time arrived to go back to the wood cottage.

She stood up, still holding the stone and paper carefully in her hands, and walked back in the direction of her hut. Walking past her crow and the peaces of wood that still hang in the air all that time. It didn’t took that long for her crow to follow his owner, along with the peaces of wood that flew immediately after the old witch.

Time to find out her fate.

•+•

After studying the text for around an hour, it appeared that the spell had been written backwards and upside down. ‘So that’s why it looks weirdly written.’ The witch thought after figuring it out.

The spell itself was a transformation spell, and not a weak one either. It has the power to transform this world into another one. One by the caster’s imagination and choice. The caster must imagine their version of their world with every single detail, otherwise the magic will fill that gab for them.

The wood carver was startled by this information. ‘Is this my fate?’ She thought to herself. Sure, she sometimes wished that things where different, that she wasn’t the only one with magical abilities, but isn’t changing an entire world...too far?

But deep down, she wanted to have people around her with magic, or at least see them the ability to have it. She’s practically the only one with those abilities on this planet, or at least in Scotland.

Right then, she made up her mind. She’s going to embrace her fate.

But not without a little wood!

Seeing the orange-yellow stone lay there on her wooden table just felt plain, and that isn’t a wood carver’s style.

A wooden stick might fill that plain hole.

Looking at the small pile of wood she had found in the forest, the witch saw a long stick with multiple pointy ends close together among them. She picked it up, and took a long look at it. Yup, this one will do it.

She brought the stick near the stone, and placed the magical object in between the pointy ends. Thank god It fitted perfectly.

To be absolutely sure that it would work, the wood carver walked outside with the spell and her brand new staff. She doesn’t want her entire hut to be transformed after all.

The sky was a shade of dusk blue when she walked outside. A perfect time to perform a live changing event...

After taking another look at the spell again, the old witch started to imagine how her world would look like. And she knew exactly what she wanted.

She imagined a world full of magic. Of wizards and witches everywhere, but only the worthy may have that ability. A world of peace, but having different living species at the same time. And of cours, a lot of wood for them to live by.

Yup, she’s ready.

She took one last look at the spell, before focusing her attention to the thoughts of her world. The spell where two words, that she has to say a few times for the proces to happen.

“Peses Ordinus.” The old witch said for the first time, to which the stone started to glow brighter. “Peses Ordinus.” She could feel the amount of power going through the wooden staff at that moment. And sparks started to fly everywhere, signing that the spell is working. It took another turn saying the words to start the real proces. “Peses Ordinus...”

At that moment, everything went fast. The stone started to glow as bright as possible, as if it was gonna explode at any second. And it did, but it was more an explosion of another world. After that, the erea around the old woman started to change.

The ground, trees and plants around her didn’t change at all, but the moon told another story.

Looking at the sky, the old witch saw two half moons in the blue shaded sky. It looked...strange, yet beautiful at the same time.

But she didn’t notice yet that she herself had transformed as well.

The 101 year old lady turned back to the staff that she’s holding, and that’s where she saw her hands...being blue?!

“Wha-?” She let out of response, teleporting quikly inside her hut to look for a reflective surface.

The old woman quikly had found a small mirror, and her jaw dropped by what she saw.

In the small reflective surface, she saw herself with pointy elf ears. Her hair being mostly the same except with a light blue-ish tint to it. And her skin being a light tone of blue.

Yup, it was crystal clear that the spell had worked.

Up to centuries full of magic.


End file.
